


Beginning

by talefeathers



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Robin!Dick, one-sided fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick lashes out at Bruce, because that's what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is called "Beginning" for a couple of reasons:
> 
> 1.) I am a lazy asshole.
> 
> 2.) This work was the first of 100 drabbles I wrote for a 100-day drabble challenge, and "beginning" was the one-word prompt. I tend to use one-word prompts pretty loosely, meaning as long as the word shows up somewhere in the drabble I count it a success.
> 
> <3

_“SHUT UP!”_

Dick’s voice echoed off the walls of the cave, followed by the sound of his fist connecting with the symbol on Bruce’s chest.

“I don’t care about your mission!” Dick shouted, punching his new guardian again. “I don’t care about revenge!”

It only infuriated him further that Bruce wasn’t fighting back. He launched a spinning kick at his head, roaring with the effort he put behind it.

“They’re still _dead!”_

He could feel his voice tearing at his throat, but he continued to scream, continued to ram his fists into every part of Bruce that he could reach.

“Even if we catch Tony Zucco, they’re _gone!”_

Dick ripped the domino mask from his face, baring at last the tears he had been swallowing since the beginning. Since Bruce pulled him up off of the circus floor.  
For a moment the two of them only stood there, Dick gasping from exertion and choking out sobs, Bruce maddeningly silent, his face stubbornly illegible beneath his cowl.

“This won’t bring them back,” Dick said softly. “It still hurts. It’s still always going to hurt.”

He didn’t give Bruce a chance to answer, didn’t want to hear whatever placating thing he was going to say. He stormed past him to the shower, only half-hoping that the warm water would soothe him.


End file.
